User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Victoria *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Alexis Ren - Arabella Belfrey *Lilly Kruk - Twyla Montgomery *Camila Mendes - reserved on dec 18th *Lili Reinhart - reserved on jan 19th Chase Active *Andy Biersack - Jason Pierce *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder Inactive/Away *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park (Away) (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus (away) (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo (away) (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved *Kim Yong Sun (Solar; Mamamoo) - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Lee Je No (Jeno; NCT) - reserved on 12:15, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Reese Witherspoon - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Ian Somerhalder - Alden Attaway *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Ivana Baquero - Constanza Torres *Lucas Till - Sterling Rockefeller *Nicholas Betchel - Felix Dane *RESERVED: Pierce Gagnon - Jonathan Prince (18:16, November 27, 2017 (UTC)) *RESERVED: Lilly Kruk - 00:54, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Reserved with Elentari's permission DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 5, exotic count: 1 # Veronica Belfrey - Jodie Whittaker # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Apollinariya Romanova - Hayley Atwell # Maisie Saxon - Elle Fanning # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Melissa Fumero (reserved 14:03, December 18, 2017 (UTC)) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-James Marsden *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Amelia Tyrrell-Lorde Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Anita Horcrux, Adore Delano *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu Child Character Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Selena Gomez - Victoria Torres #Didargh (IG) - Tessa Bellerose #Ji Changwook - Kaiden Shin #Adelaide Kane - Laila Lowell-Rotham #Virginia Gardner - Frances Rockefeller #Alycia Debnam-Carey - Gretchen MacMillan #Mackenzie Aladjem - Poppy Llewellyn #Levi Miller - Oliver Lenton #Griffin Gluck - Nicholas Bagley Reserved Models *Amber Heard - Reserved for Tessa Bellerose 12/7 *Robbie Amell - Reserved for Oliver Lenton 1/18 *Tiera Skovbye - Reserved for Teagan Blake 3/6 *Charlie Rowe - Reserved for Nicholas Bagley 2/12 Oli Active Characters *Astair Lovell-Montcroix, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Ernie Lee, Park Woo-Jin *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Lady Ava Cadavre, Bianca Del Rio *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon *Zane Burke, Ricardo Hoyos Inactive Characters *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Mirabelle Baudelaire, Meryl Streep (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Ricardo Torres, Manu Rios (14:41, January 28, 2018 (UTC)) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Park Hyungsik (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Im Yoona (future Autumn) (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Taron Egerton (19:39, October 6, 2017 (UTC) *KJ Apa (18:33, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Aubrey Miller - Katherine Shane #Xolo Mariduena - Miguel Torres #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov #Alex Meraz - Owen Connor #Michael Socha - Winston Wolf #Alex Pettyfer - Charles Rockefeller #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson Reserved Fandom *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Alexandra Daddario- Mikaela Oldenburg (Sharing with Uni) *Daniela Bobadilla- Rebecca Torres *Alexia Fast-Hestia Olympian *Marie Avgeropoulos- Aaliyah Busch Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick [ marooshk; Instagram ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Alice Cha — Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] # David Sakellarios-Willow — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Gabriela Beilschmidt-Appledore — Lily Collins Reserved * Yang Yang — William Zheng (reserved on 22:34, December 9, 2017 (UTC)) * Yang Hong-Seok [ Hongseok; Pentagon ] — Future David (reserved on 23:35, January 20, 2018 (UTC)) * Margot Robbie — Future Gabriela (reserved on 00:03, February 16, 2018 (UTC)) * Jannine Weigel (reserved on 15:01, March 9, 2018 (UTC)) Bond_em7 *Active **Gillian Anderson - Alexandra Seraph **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov **Allison Miller - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau **Gregg Sulkin - David Rockefeller *Reserved **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres *Carrie Underwood - Laverne Baudelaire *Arthur Darvill - Euan Bonneville *Elle Fanning (shared with Frost) - Neviah Shaffer **Taylor Swift (shared with soa) - 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) *Yuichiro Hyakuya - Basil Kyrkos *Mackenzie Foy - Sybille Belfrey Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Freddie Highmore - 01:17, February 26, 2018 (UTC) *Kim so Hyun - 04:32, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun from NCT/Paul London #Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from NCT/Sawyer Zheng - #Lee Hongbin/Jackson Heights #Park Yury or Park Yuri/Andrew Park future: Christian Yu 21:40, January 17, 2018 (UTC) #Choi Bomin from Golden Child/Tobias Oh #Ong Seongwoo/Gavyn Bordeaux-Young Inactive #Francisco Lachowski/Esteban Torres19:35, March 2, 2018 (UTC) #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson19:35, March 2, 2018 (UTC) #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki19:35, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Reserved *Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) 06:44, January 10, 2018 (UTC) *Hwang Hyunjin (Stray Kids) 06:22, January 18, 2018 (UTC) *Bang Chan (Stray Kids) 06:22, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Seychelle Gabriel — Fabiola Torres *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Kelsey Chow Uni In Use: Active *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Cara Delevingne, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Anna Arendshorst, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic *Maisie Williams, Avery Thorne Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Joe Collier, Peter Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved: *'Willa Holland' Reserved on: 17:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Ellie *Michael B Jordan (reserved 22:46, February 17, 2018 (UTC)) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Xavier Dolan - Philippe Baudelaire *Ashley Moore - Aleina Clayton *Taylor Lashae - Iris Yaxley *Jackson Hale - Nico Jackson *Naressa Valdez - RESERVED! *Nam Joo Hyuk - RESERVED! *Evan Peters - RESERVED! Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Jodelle Ferland - Ana Lemieux-Kolstad *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sasha Luss - Ella Mayakovsky *AnnaSophia Robb - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Yael Grobglas - Fionn Fallon *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Natalia Dyers- Reserved 1/17/18 - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) SoA Active #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Alisha Wainwright - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Richard Madden - Ambroise Valois #Lady Gaga - Blanché Dubois #Jannick Schumann - Magnus Larsen Inactive/RP upon Request #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Henry Cavill 21:44, August 20, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Steven Strait 20:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Daniel Bederov 09:59, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler #Lena Headey - Olympé Baudelaire Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle Cloudy In Use: *Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge *Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute *Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn *Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn *Jane Levy - Gale Caron *Kim Yoo Yung - Maria Sol *Shin Se Kyung - Anne Sol *Theo James - Daku Lich *Daniel Bregoli - Serenity Marleen-Laurens *Shaelyn Beaumont - Lydia Rose (@fashioninflux) Reserved: *Jasmine Cephas Jones - 11.8.17 Audrey Chris *Matt Dallas-8/29/17 *Selena Tyrrell-Adele Adkins *Silas Tyrrell- Pierce Brosnan Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *India Eisley - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood *Ansel Elgort - Oak Lich Reserved Models- *Christina Nadin - 3/2 Livi Characters * Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Gianluca Romano & Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) *Cloud Rosendale - Sam Claflin Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models * Felix Lee (Felix, Stray Kids) - 07:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) * Park Chaewon (Gowon, Loona) - 04:01, January 30, 2018 (UTC) * Fan Chengcheng - 19:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Karma *Aleta Frey - Sarah McDaniel *Vaughn Pryor - Gustav Fog *Khina Wilson - Isabella Peschardt *Lennie Hawkins - Kyle Allen *Sierra Firestone - Myla Dalbesio *Merindah Lich - Malwina Garstka *Xia Bell-Bradley - Annemarie Kuus Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira - Angel Velasco *Maiara Walsh - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch **Cassie Steele - RESERVED 05:52, November 16, 2017 (UTC) *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn **Madelaine Petsch - RESERVED 19:57, October 14, 2017 (UTC) *Gabriel Bateman - Gavin Abernathy *Megan Park - Allirea Lich *Cora Emmanuel - River Fox *Baylie/Riley Cregut - Theda Stark Migs active characters *dani torres - liza soberano *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *teddy duvall - shawn mendes *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill reserved models *xavier serrano - reserved on december 11 *pia wurtzbach - reserved on december 14 *bernardo velasco - reserved on december 14 *tom holland - reserved on december 22 Dira Characters: *Maureen Fitzgerald- Ciara Baxendale *Zahira Hussain- Shyema Azam *Meilin Yu- Jing Tian *Sallandra Webber- Ksenia Solo *Vendela Eurén- Sophie Turner (shared with Soph) Reserved: *Kenzie Lich- Ellen Danes (reserved on February 24, 2018) *Felicity Jones (reserved on March 5, 2018) Time Active: *Reign Martinez - Gigi Hadid (Sharing with Thistle) Reserved models: *Chris Hemsworth *Gina Rodriguez *Justin Baldoni Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress